godzhellfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pacific's Resignation: The End of an Era
Although it pains me to say, my Godzhell career has come to an end. After nearly a year of playing, collecting rares, meeting people, and making a name for myself on this game, it's time for me to halt my active playing on here. There's no more goals set for me and no more new rares to collect, having gotten nearly every rare in the server coupled with the extincts I continually reel in whenever an old player happens to come along. It's time for new players to make themselves famous and take over my spot. Another reason is the community. In recent months, I've unfortunately seen it take a turn for the worst. I was brought up in this game by the very rich, famous friends I made on this server, and I would be nowhere without them. The community now has no respect for what Godzhell really is and the people who made it what it is. No one in the game comes close to knowing the things I've been taught about rares, players, history, and more. I don't see it happening any time soon either, considering nobody is now playing that has that knowledge. I had a really good time playing Godzhell with all the old friends I had before I became rich and the people I knew once I was. Chris, Danster, Bort, James, Lexi, Adam, Danny, and anyone else I forgot to mention, I won't forget you guys and you really helped bring me up on Godzhell. This can be taken as my official quitting statement. The people I just mentioned, like I said before, made me what I am and I became very close to all of them at one point or another. I hope The Pacific won't ever be forgotten in Godzhell and I have made some sort of impact on every person who plays. All I ask is that all of you check out the pages I've added to the home page, and learn about rares and historic players. There is only a very small portion of people who know anything at all about rares, and even those people are somewhat uneducated compared to how the rare community used to be. It's fallen out of its glory. Chris and Dan were to me what I am to all of you. Respect older players, always. I will be on from time to time if I hear of anything interested from Godzhell players I know through Facebook, and I will always check in at least once a week for about half an hour, or I'll try to. Please just carry on the legacy of rare collecting on Godzhell, because that's all it has left, and that's what makes it one of THE most unique servers I've ever seen. If any of you ever need to contact me for anything, please email sharpie95@gmail.com with the subject: Godzhell. Never forget Pacific, any of the names I mentioned, and please educate yourselves as much as you can about this server. Bye. Category:Godzhell.com